


Christmas Fun ;)

by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack/pseuds/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: It's Christmas time and Grimmjow knows the perfect gift to get for his partners!.... HIM! Bound and at their mercy.Happy Holidays Everyone!!!
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Christmas Fun ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was walking to Tim Hortons for my morning coffee(tea). It made me smile and laugh so I figured I should share my joy with you guys this holiday season.

Hands bound behind his back with a pretty red ribbon, legs tied together to keep him on his knees and a red leather collar with white fluffy trim around his neck, Grimmjow groaned into the sheets. His face lay on top of them, the head of his exposed dick brushing against the smooth fabric as his hips bucked. In his ass, a vibe tortured his sweet spot. Why did Nel have to put it on the highest setting before she left? He was thankful to her for her assistance in preparing this gift for his boyfriend but fuck her for leaving it on this setting. The neat bow around his balls looked really nice though and it was just the right tightness for his liking.

The door to their bedroom finally opened. Ichigo stepped in and paused, his eyes landing first on the gorgeous, prone ass of his boyfriend with a large red bow stuck to the end of a butt plug he could just barely see under the folds of ribbon.

"Hurry up and unwrap your present!" Grimmjow demanded when he felt that Ichigo was taking too long. He was already dripping pre-cum, the pearl beads sliding down his shaft.

"It's so pretty though," Ichigo smirked, his jeans getting tight as his dick hardened.

"Do you have any idea how long I've had this vibrating butt plug in my ass!" Ichigo shrugged, amused as Grimmjow's dick bobbed between his legs with the small needy bucking of his hips. Must have been waiting quite some time for him to get home. "Hurry up and fuck me before I fuck you!"

Ichigo chuckled, sauntering over to the bed, his hips swaying deliberately as he passed in front of his boyfriend's face. "Don't threaten me with a good time Grimm."

Undoing the button of his jeans, his hips moving to a slow, nonexistent beat, Ichigo started to strip. Jeans open and halfway down his thighs, his hands snaked up his torso, under his black work shirt. They pinched and rolled pert nipples under the fabric.

Grimmjow watched him closely, his full attention given to the show from his prone position on the bed. He licked his lips when Ichigo pushed the hem of his shirt up, revealing the sculpted expansive of abdominal muscles, kissed by the sun and twitching as the gentle touch tickled him.

"I threaten you with everything..." He replied a small whine in his voice. The vibe buzzed in his ass, putting pressure against his prostate and making his hips buck more with need. Thank god for the ribbon around his balls or he may have cum already.

"True, you're very violent." Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the basket by the closest. "Look what you did to my neck." He pointed to the dark purple bruise on his neck where Grimmjow had bitten him earlier that week.

Grimmjow grinned. "You know you love it."

"Tru-"

"HELLO, BOYS! SANTA CLAUS IS HERE! HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR YOUR PRESENT!" Ogichi boomed as he burst in through the door. He caught the handle before it could slam into the wall, luckily.

Ichigo's eyes followed the line of bells crisscrossed over his twin's chest, down to where they clipped onto his present patterned briefs. Atop the albino's spiky white hair sat a fluffy Santa hat that somehow managed to stay on angled to the right side as it was.

"Get the fuck out of here snowflake! Ichigo has to unwrap his present from me!" Grimmjow growled, glaring at Ogichi as best he could between his legs with his dick in the way.

Ogichi placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "Ichi, we always open our presents together. How could you try to open one without me?" He exclaimed, feigning hurt and closing the door.

Ichigo shrugged. "Sometimes I like to sneakily open some without you. It's been a secret pleasure for years."

"Pleasure yourself in my ass before I bite you!" Grimmjow demanded. He ground his hips uselessly down into the sheets, the ribbon around his legs not letting him get close enough to get the friction he craved. He could call orange and speed things up but that wouldn't be any fun.

"Can the snowflake melt in your mouth while I do?" Ichigo asked, slowly pulling his jeans down over his ass.

'This is what I get for dating overly close, open-minded, we share everything, twins...' Grimmjow thought with a roll of his eyes. "I mean we're supposed to give Santa milk but sure I'll melt the snowflake," he replied.

These puns; if you could even call them puns, were horrendous but hilarious to them. Ogichi cackled his demonic demonic laugh and jumped on the bed in front of Grimmjow's face, bells jingling loudly. The force made Grimmjow bounce, his dick slapping the sheets and his abdomen making him grown.

"Make me melt, Christmas kitty," Ogichi ordered slipping his erect penis out the top of his briefs and placing it to his boyfriend's lips.

"Call me that again I dare you," Grimmjow threatened. He glared up into gold on black eyes, his tongue poking out to lap at the head like a cat, teasing and far to slow for Ogichi's liking.

Hands pressed against his ass spreading his cheeks apart as Ichigo climbed onto the bed behind him. He pushed gently on the vibe, grinning when Grimmjow moaned opening his mouth enough to let Ogichi force his dick down his throat.

Grimmjow groaned at the rough treatment, his hips spasming but he didn't cum. Ogichi thrust into his mouth, making him choke and gag but neither of them cared. It was exciting and fun and above all else one hell of a turn-on for both of them.

"You like it rough don't you kitty?" Ogichi teased. He cackled when Grimmjow's arms pulled against the ribbon holding his arms behind his back. "Haha, you can't fight me like this Grimm!"

"Careful Shiro. He'll use his teeth if you piss him off too much," Ichigo warned as he slowly removed and switched off the butt plug. He tossed it in the 'to be washed' toy bin and asked, "Can you toss me the lube there, Shiro?"

"He better not, I bite back! Here," he replied tossing the bottle of lube from the nightstand to his brother.

Grimmjow tried to pull away, he needed to breath god damn it. Ogichi pushed his dick forward for a second before realizing and pulling out. Grimmjow gasped for air, half dazed, half glaring at his boyfriend. "I need fucking air you know!" He hissed, the end of the sentence turning into a moan as Ichigo probed his ass with two fingers.

"You opened yourself up really nice for me Grimm," Ichigo commented, leaning over Grimmjow's broad back to whisper in his ear. "I think I might just slide right in..." He purred curling his fingers and petting Grimmjow's sweet spot.

Grimmjow moaned loudly with a breathy, "fuuuck," rolling off his tongue. His body shuddered with pleasure and anticipation. Ogichi tapped his lips with his dick, demonic eyes looking down at him. He opened his mouth prepared for the sudden thrust and groaned around the length of the albino.

Together the twins drove him nuts. Ogichi fucked his mouth roughly just as he liked it. Ichigo teased and fingered his ass, making him moan, whine and buck in his restraints. Fuck he needed to cum. But his partners weren't going to let him do that until they were ready.

"Think he's warmed up enough, Ichi." Ogichi pointed out with a smirk, his hips pistoning at a brutal pace.

Ichigo chuckled and positioned himself. He leaned over Grimmjow's back again, one hand gripping his boyfriend's dick harshly. Grimmjow whimpered and pushed his hips back into Ichigo's, begging wordlessly for him to move. "I was gonna ask if you were ready but your hips don't lie."

Grimmjow almost snorted but the cock in his mouth made that difficult. At least that reference wasn't yet another horrible Christmas one.

Leaning back, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hips, pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in. The twins easily matched each other's pace. Both thrusting in and out at the same time.

Pleasure overruled any other thought process Grimmjow had as he moaned freely every time his mouth had enough space around Ogichi's cock to do so. His hips bucked, dick bobbing between his legs. The burning need to cum making him frantic. The sound of ringing bells blocked from his mind.

Together the twins groaned, grunting from the effort of fucking Grimmjow the way he liked. Fast and rough. The aggressive male wouldn't have it any other way.

Seconds away from their peek, Ichigo bent over Grimmjow's shaking body and took hold of the end of the bow.

"Fuuck," They cursed together, thrusting one last time as Ichigo pulled the ribbon lose. Grimmjow's body spasmed violently as he came, seeing white as his seed stained their sheets. If he could speak he would have howled his pleasure for the whole neighbourhood to hear but instead, he struggled to swallow the cum Ogichi shot down his throat.

Huffing and puffing the three still in their moment of bliss. Enjoying the last waves of pleasure before the twins pulled out of their boyfriend.

"That was fucking great," Ogichi sighed and almost flopped onto his back. "Right, gotta get you outa these ribbons," he stated focussing his mind.

"Best. Present. Ever." Ichigo said between gasps, bent over Grimmjow's back. The larger male babbled something back, his eyes half-open, chest heaving and body trembling slightly.

They removed the ribbons holding Grimmjow on his knees and pulled the heavy male up to the top of the bed. Removing the bells from his chest, Ogichi cuddled Grimmjow into his chest while Ichigo threw the covers over them and removed the soiled sheet on top. It was tossed into the basket by the closet and a water bottle was grabbed from the nightstand drawer.

"Here, Grimm. Drink a little before you pass out." Ichigo slid under the covers on the opposite side from his brother.

Grimmjow mumbled, one eye-opening. Ichigo tipped the bottle carefully to his lips while Ogichi half propped him up so he could drink.

"We really wore him out," Ogichi chuckled as Grimmjow drank half the bottle very slowly.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas you fucks," Grimmjow stated and flopped his hand back onto a plush pillow.

The twins chuckled and snuggled their partner. "Merry Christmas to ya asshole." They said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Did I get a few laughs out of you? Or were the jokes as horrible as I thought they were? *Grins*


End file.
